


It’s a bird, it’s a plane, “Kara, is that a dog?”

by Jediknight18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Krypto the Super Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight18/pseuds/Jediknight18
Summary: What happens when something else comes crashing into National City in a pod from Krypton?Kara and Alex gain a new responsibility when a super dog finally makes his arrival.





	1. Krypto Meets Supergirl and Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> So looking through the Kalex tags on tumblr gave me this idea and I’ve noticed that there hasn’t been much or really any about it. So this is a story that replaces Mon-el with Krypto the super dog. All mistakes are mine if any.

It was supposed to be a simple game night. The one where the whole family and friends came over to Kara’s apartment. Alex had been ready to just sit and enjoy the night playing whatever game everyone voted on, which was predetermined each time from the last time they played but didn’t know until that night. The agent was also ready for that bottle of wine she had been wanting to drink since Kara had bought it for her the other day.

“Really who voted for Monopoly? Winn whined as Lucy named the new game.

“I wasn’t finished.” She answers. “It’s Monopoly Deal. The card game.”

There was a quiet oh let out by Winn as everyone moved towards the coffee table in the living room. There they decided on teams since it was much easier to play that way. Kara had chosen Alex of course and everyone knew not to argue with that. Winn went with James while Lucy picked Vazquez as her partner who was totally new to game night. Finally J’onn teamed up with Eliza who was visiting for a few more days.

“Okay so everyone have their business partner?” Kara asked sitting next to Alex.

Everyone nodded and then began Lucy passing out the cards. Everything started out to seem normal until Alex caught a glimpse of the window that she was sitting next to as she sipped her wine.

“Alex.” Kara said nudging her slightly with cards in her hand. “You want to look at these?

The rest of the teams were already discussing their cards with each other so they weren’t exactly paying attention to what the two were doing.

“Do you see that?” Alex questions pointing towards the window.

“See what?”

“That.”

There it was. What looked to be coming towards the center of National City, a possible meteor?

“What is that, Kara?” Alex asks. “A meteor or something?”

Zoning in on whatever it was, Kara uses her x-ray vision to see it better after walking closer towards the window.

Winn was the first one to look up from his cards to notice what Kara and Alex were doing.

“Uh guys is there something going on?” he asked alerting others.

“That’s no meteor, Alex.” Kara tells the agent.

Alex raises her eyebrow slightly.

“What is it?”

“We got to go.”

 Kara was already unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the house of El symbol on her chest as she turned around. 

“J’onn, I’m going to need some help. There’s a spaceship crashing towards the city.” Kara reports prompting the Martian manhunter into action.

He quickly changes into Martian form and follows Supergirl flying out the window.

Alex is rounding up her gear along with Lucy and Vasquez when Eliza stops her.

“What’s going on, Alex?” she questions.

“Honestly mom, I’m not sure yet.” She tells her. “But Kara says it’s a spaceship. We need to take care of it.”

“Could it be dangerous?”

“Not sure. But we have to make sure it doesn’t harm anyone.”

Alex finishes with her gear by putting her gun in the holster and then looks at her mother once more.

“Stay here with Winn and James. We’ll hopefully be back soon.”

“Ma’am we must hurry.” Vasquez announces before she and Alex are then rushing out the door to meet up with Lucy who already left.

“Just one day, I would like to actually finish game night sometime.” James says to Winn as he watches his friends disappear from the apartment.

“Same brother, same.” Winn replies.

 

* * *

 

 

The spaceship was traveling fast towards what Supergirl was guessing was the beach. J’onn was flying right beside her just in case anything was to happen but that hadn’t been the case yet. Only once were they able to get close to it enough to see what it was.

A pod just like the one that Kara was sent in was crashing into the city. She hadn’t known anyone else besides her and her cousin to even use one when Krypton was beginning to explode.

The two continued to race around the city trying to get ahold of the pod but it was too late. It crashed into the beach instantly and both Supergirl and J’onn carefully landed near it.

“Supergirl, be careful. We don’t know what’s in it.” The Martian told her.

Stepping slightly, Supergirl did her best to see what was in it.

“It’s the same kind of pod that Kal and I had.”

“That’s strange.”

Supergirl was just about to get close enough to the pod when a SUV pulled up and Alex hopped out of it.

Kara picked up some kind of heart beat as soon as she noticed Alex and the DEO were there. She knew it wasn’t human though.

“I’m going to open it.” She announced.

The DEO team got in motion just in case something was to happen.

“Be careful, Supergirl.” Alex told her before addressing the team. “Wait for my order.”

Supergirl carefully stepped one more time towards the pod before hearing what sounded like a faint bark. She was beginning to see what was in the pod slightly as she put a hand on it.

Slowly opening it, Supergirl gently pulled the pod’s cover off and threw it aside. Before she knew it whatever it was, she fell to the ground.

“Supergirl!” both Alex and J’onn yelled.

“Agent Danvers, the team is waiting for an order.” Lucy said in her ear who was still waiting in the SUV with Vasquez.

“Stop it, you’re tickling me.” They heard Kara laugh.

“Supergirl?” Alex questioned before looking towards the Martian. “J’onn what is going on?”

“I’m not sure but that creature seems to be making Supergirl laugh.” He answers.

The agent makes a move to tell the DEO team to stand down temporary and makes a move towards where Supergirl is on the ground laughing. When she gets closer she can see whatever it is that is on top of Kara better. The white creature is small but looks to have something around its neck.

“Kara?” she questions. “Are you okay?”

Instantly Supergirl stops laughing and finally gets a grip on whatever it is so she can stand up with it. Her back is facing Alex so the agent can see the red of her cape.

“Kara?” Alex says again.

Supergirl turns around finally to face Alex and the agent can see clearly what is in Kara’s hands laying close to her chest.

“Yeah I’m fine. Nothing to worry about I think.” She answers.

Alex looks at her with a scrunched up look on her face confused as to what is going on.

“Kara, is that a dog?”

Instantly a huge smile goes on Supergirl’s face.

“This is Krypto. He was Kal El’s puppy when he was first born.”


	2. Krypto Meets Superman and Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypto gets some tests done before meeting his original owner, Superman.

Alex Danvers was skeptical. Honestly so was J’onn J’onzz. How did a dog manage to make it all the way from Krypton to Earth? The only person that didn’t seem so concerned of course was Kara. She kept on playing with Krypto while they were at the scene of the crash.

“I had no idea that Kal-El’s parents were sending Krypto as well.” Kara tells Alex once they are back at the DEO. “I thought he was going to be lost forever.”

Alex keeps typing away at the computer with her findings listening to her adoptive sister continue on about Krypto.

“He was a gift from me when Kal was born. Aunt Astra went with me to pick Krypto out from the group of puppies that were just born.”

The agent stopped typing for a moment and looked over at Kara who was still dressed in her Supergirl costume petting Krypto as he laid on the table waiting for tests to be done.

“Wait, you got your cousin a dog for being born?” Alex asks.

Kara smiles for a second. “Crazy I know, but yes. I wanted him to have a companion to play with while his parents were away or I was busy.”

Alex finished typing the last bit of information for Krypto into the computer and then grabs her stethoscope so she could listen to the dog’s heartbeat.

“Do you know if Clark even remembers having a dog?”

Kara shakes her head no.

“I highly doubt it since he was a baby when he came to Earth. If Krypto was in the pod with him maybe.”

Before Alex could answer with how Krypto’s heartbeat was doing, Lucy Lane stepped into the lab with what looked to be clipboard filled with papers on it.

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers.” She addressed the two.

“Assistant Director.” Alex says back while Kara just nods.

“I have the information on the pod you requested. Agent Schott did his best with the scans.” Lucy starts. “Looks similar to what Supergirl went through.”

“Are you saying Krypto was stuck in the Phantom Zone as well?” Kara asks.

“Kind of.”

“What is kind of?” Alex questions.

“Well it seems that the pod that had Krypto in it took a longer route. He wasn’t stuck in the Phantom Zone at the same time as you were but shortly after you had left.”

“Where was he before then?”

“That part we can’t figure out yet but that would make sense why he still looks like a young pup.”

Like he was being addressed or heard his name suddenly Krypto barked getting the attention of the three women in the room.

“Did he just get bigger?” Alex asked.  

“I think he just did.” Kara ends up answering.

“Weird.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a while Alex had exhausted herself out of doing any more tests on Krypto. Same for the dog as well. Krypto was getting antsy and since he had gotten bigger since he arrived after the few hours of being on Earth, he needed a walk.

“So what’s the plan, Supergirl?” Alex questions before letting Krypto off the table.

“Well I was thinking we should see if Clark wants him first since he is supposed to belong to him.”

“Good idea. It is late though.”

“Maybe we can go to Metropolis in the morning?”

“What about work?”

Alex got on her knees and started petting Krypto as he just set there watching the two discuss what his life was going to be. It had taken a couple hours into the all the tests for Krypto to realize that Alex wasn’t as bad as he thought she was going to be. She was gentle towards him like Kara was.

“I’ll take the day off.” Kara responds as Alex gives her the look. “Or I’ll tell Snapper I’m on a story which I’m kind trying to start. He’ll like that.”

“Okay but Krypto stays here for the night just in case. You and I can camp out in my office.”

“Are you sure?” Kara questioned.

“Yeah, remember upgrade to the office this time. Perks of having a bigger building.” Alex tells her with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was an interesting one. Alex woke up first and found Kara still sleeping next to her on the pull out couch. The blankets were mostly on Supergirl while the agent only had the sheet. Somehow Krypto made his way to the end of the bed even though he had been on the floor in a makeshift bed of pillows Alex had found in one of the storage closets.

It was always a hassle to get Kara up in the morning but thanks to Krypto, Alex didn’t have to do much. All the dog had to do was lick part of her face and Kara was up instantly.

“Ugh dog breath.” She said with a laugh.

Once the three were ready, they moved to towards the parking garage to where Alex had the keys to one of the SUVs. It was easier that way since only Kara could fly and they had no idea if Krypto could as well. The only thing they found was that he got bigger in size and if he would do that again suddenly no one would knew. Alex only assumed he would grow just like a normal dog would. But so far Krypto had gone from a small puppy to a large size puppy.

Kara let Krypto take the back seat while the two of them got in the front seat. They would be on their way to Metropolis soon hoping to meet up with Clark and possibly Lois at their lunch break.

The ride finally went smooth after a little while when Krypto finally got used to traveling in the car. Not that anyone could blame him. Being trapped in a pod will do that to you. So after getting calmed down by Kara, Krypto watched the outside from the window. Every so often he would switch sides so he was either on Alex or Kara’s side. Eventually he even tried to climb up to the front seat where Alex was driving but it was a failed attempt as Alex would put a stop to that. Kara decided to let him sit in her lap so he had a better view of the road.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to Metropolis as planned just a little bit before what Clark usually took lunch at. For some reason he had always took it a little bit later then everyone else. Probably because he loved the work he did and if it was up to him, Superman probably wouldn’t take a lunch.

In the car, Kara decided to make a call to her cousin from the Bluetooth connected to her phone so all three of them could hear it while waiting in the parking lot of the Daily Planet.

“Daily Planet, this is Clark Kent speaking.” Clark answered formally as Kara had called his office phone.

“Clark!” Kara yelled excitingly knowing that he would pick up on it being her.

“Kara, hey what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Alex and I are here in Metropolis. Can we take you and Lois to lunch?”

“You and Alex?” Clark sounded surprised.

“Hey Clark.” Alex chimed in before Krypto barked his hello as well.

The agent looked at the dog and put her finger up to her mouth telling him to shush knowing that he could possibly bark again. Krypto didn’t seem to understand and jumped from Kara’s lap to Alex’s.

“Was that a dog?” they heard from the phone.

Alex let out a sigh before Kara responded to her cousin.

“Um yes. It's kind of why we’re here.”

“You came here because you got a dog? Kara, I’m confused.”

“Not exactly. Kind of came to talk superhero business.”

From the car they could hear Clark breath as it seemed that he was thinking before giving an answer.

“We can do food trucks in the park for lunch.” He says eventually.

Kara looks at Alex with an excited look that consisted of a bright smile while her sister just shook her head as she continued to pet Krypto.

“Luckily Lois is between articles so she can come as well.” Clark finishes.

“Great! We can meet you at the park.” Kara tells him.

“Sounds good. I’ll text you when Lois and I leave the office. Bye Kara. Bye Alex.”

The two of them say good bye to Clark before the phone disconnects and Alex can eventually drive out of the Daily Planet parking lot. But not before sending Krypto back to Kara first.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive in the park before Clark and Lois do. That was to be expected though since they both walked almost everywhere in Metropolis.

Krypto wasn’t too happy about the new leash but that was to be expected. J’onn was nice enough to let him go without one at the DEO as long as Alex or Kara was keeping track of him. Or even Winn at his new computer in the command center.

But now they were in the park and they were trying to blend in. It also didn’t help that Krypto loved the smells coming from each food truck there as well.

Kara eventually got the text from her cousin that she was expecting and while they waited for Clark and Lois to walk over, the three of them sat at a picnic table.

“Hey Krypto, you gotta control yourself.” Kara says, picking him up and telling it to his little face before letting him sit on her lap.

“He’s like you.” Alex comments with a small laugh. “Always trying to explore.”

“Whatever.” Kara says smiling as she spots her cousin. “There they are.”

Since it was a nice day in Metropolis, Clark appeared to be in just kakis and a polo shirt while Lois wore a nice button up and skirt.

“Hey guys, we got tacos.” Clark says as they get closer. “Is that good?”

“Totally.” Alex says accepting a taco wrapped up in tin foil from him.

“Hello Lois.” Kara says nicely.

“Hi Kara, it’s really nice to see you again.” The reporter says.

“Indeed. It’s been awhile.”

“It has. Always busy with work.” Lois says with a chuckle before looking over at the agent next to her boyfriend’s cousin. “You must be Alex. We haven’t met yet.”

“Yes, Alex Danvers. Nice to meet you.” She says with a smile before taking a bite of her taco.

Besides her is a hungry dog curious to know what a taco tastes like. Alex just sighs and lets Krypto take a bite. Guess she will be down to half a taco instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually everyone finishes their tacos. They had discussed work and how the Daily Planet was doing before mentioning CatCo along with the DEO which Lois had seemed to already know about.

Then it was time to talk about Krypto who had taken a like to Clark trying to get his tacos as well since he was the one supplying them. Kara wasn’t really surprised. Krypto was supposed to be his dog.

“So his name is Krypto.” Clark says looking at the house of El dog tag around his neck.

“Yes.” Kara responded. “He is actually yours.”

Superman raises his left eyebrow up and from behind his glasses, a look of confusion gets to him.

“I don’t remember having a dog, Kara.”

“You were a baby. Aunt Astra and I got you Krypto as a gift for being born.”

“You got Clark a dog for being born?” Lois questions.

“That’s what I said.” Alex comments.

“I think I just got Lucy a stuffed animal when she was born.” Lois says with a small laugh.

“Well Krypton is a little different.” Clark laughs.

“It really was.” Kara says.

Clark continues to pet Krypto and studies him briefly. His all white fur was fading from rubbing around in the grass while they ate. He would eventually need a bath once more. Superman was honestly not sure what to do at this moment. He couldn’t possibly keep Krypto himself. He was a journalist. A demanding journalist at that.

“He is yours so if you do want to keep him, I understand.” Kara tells her cousin. “Krypto was meant to be with you since you were a baby.”

Clark shakes his head.

“Honestly I don’t think this is a good time for me to have a dog.” He says.

Superman looks over at his girlfriend.

“We both have a demanding job and there isn’t much of a chance for us to be home all the time.”

“That’s right.” Lois comments. “A lot of times we’re sleeping at the office pulling all-nighters.”

Clark carefully pushes Krypto back towards Alex across the table. The dog hesitated but instantly went back to the agent.

“That’s understandable.” She says. “Right Kara?”

Supergirl shakes her head. “Of course.”

“Will you keep Krypto for me, Kara?” Clark tells her.

“Alex and I can do that.”

Moments passed as they continued to discuss what kind of life Krypto would continue living. He was going to stay with Kara and that gave Alex the chance to run more tests if needed. The two of them could handle it. So they said their good byes to Clark and Lois before heading back to the SUV so they could travel back home to National City.

 

* * *

 

 

It was night time when they arrived back in National City. Both Kara and Alex had decided that the agent would stay at Kara’s apartment since it was convenient.

“So Krypto? We’re going to need stuff for him.” Alex comments as she gets pajamas out of the drawer that was designated for herself.

“Yeah, probably.” Kara says getting into bed.   

She had already changed out of her clothes and set up Krypto some blankets in the corner for him to sleep on till they got him the proper bed.

“So Pet Smart tomorrow then?”

“Sure.”

Alex eventually crawled into her side of the bed before turning off the light on her side. Kara did the same and wished her sister good night. What they didn’t realize would happen was Krypto crawling into bed as well sometime in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be eventual Kalex. Just a little slow burn right now. If you have any head cannons about either one of them let me know. Also for Krypto as well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to try and get back into writing again. Been kind of stuck at writing my other works so this one has kind of inspired me to try again. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. 
> 
> My tumblr is [Clintbartonishawkeye](http://clintbartonishawkeye.tumblr.com)  
> if anyone wants to follow me there and ask questions or anything.


End file.
